Enslaved III
by ClareTurner
Summary: This is the third installment of my Enslaved series...this time the D Gray Man cosplayers are taken by the secret organization.
1. Chapter 1

Enslaved III

Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray Man, or any of the characters.

AN: I am writing this fic while I am working on the second Edition of my Enslaved Storyline simply because the video games of Kingdom Hearts are still ongoing.

Chapter 1: Exorcist Cosplayers

(Yuki POV)

A small group of cosplayers were gathered in a small hotel room and partying. They were all dressed as their characters and were having fun…that was obviously besides the cosplayer who played Yuu Kanda.

Yuki Karuma had always been like Kanda, so when her "friends" decided she was going to join their cosplay D Gray Man group…she decided she might as well choose Kanda since she related to him. She didn't know why the annoying bunny-like girl Lauren was bugging her. Lauren cosplayed Lavi and was just like him. The same went with Ellen who played Allen, Kim who played Komui, and Joel who played Leenali.

Yuki sat there sulking as always when the lights suddenly went out. She unsheathed her live steal mugan replica and kept herself on guard after she heard someone scream. Before he was able to react to a movement around her she went unconscious.

Yuki woke up groggy and looked around. It was dark, but she could make out that she and all the rest of her group were chained up to a wall in a dungeon. Was she dreaming or something? Surely this had to be a really bad dream.

"What did I do last night?"

Yuki turned to see if Lauren was the one who said it, but it was a girl in the next cell. She recognized her as the Axel/Lea cosplayer from Kingdom Hearts. She was a really good one too. She looked around and saw many others as well. They all seemed to be cosplayers and most of them still in their costumes. That was when she realized…there was a connection. Her group and all the others were invited to a special convention that invited cosplay groups who seemed to be the best at what they did. They were able to bring metal weapons with them and there were no rules against it.

For some reason those said cosplayers also had a connection with the characters they played. She wondered what kind of sick joke this was.

"Mmnn…what…what's going on?" Ellen asked. Before she was able to start freaking out Yuki spoke.

"We're chained up…I don't know why so don't ask that stupid question Moyashi…" Yuki said bluntly. She herself was Japanese and even though it was just what Kanda called Allen she called her that as well because she was short.

"Whatever Bakaruma…" She said annoyed glaring at her. She still had the curse drawn on her face, but her wig was off now.

Soon the rest started to wake up as well. Yuki stayed quiet, and then began to be alert as people in hoods started taking people and their weapons from the cells. She wondered what was going on…What was this all about? She tried all she could to get out of the chains but it was too much. Soon while everyone was still freaking out, they came for them. Yuki struggled trying to get out of their grasp but they ended up knocking her out…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Special Secret Mission

(kanda POV)

Yuu Kanda didn't understand why this mission was supposed to be so secret…He didn't even understand the mission at all…What they had to do was save some girls… This was a really stupid mission…

Not only was this a stupid mission, but he had to deal with the Moyashi, and Baka Usagi… Apparently it was too dangerous for Leenali… He brooded as usual on the train until they finally got to their stop.

The three of them got out and headed to an underground place. There was some kind of auction going on. They got in line and realized that the girls they had to save were…being sold for sex slaves.

"That's just not right…" Lavi said looking sadly to the girls.

Kanda noticed that one of the girls had short, shoulder length red hair and had green eyes. Another had short dark hair and had what looked like the same mark Allen had only it was fading a little as if it was make up…Then he noticed the third…She had long black hair that was all over the place because it seemed as if she was in a fight. She was unconscious and was chained worse than the others. What was going on with these girls? Where did they come from?

He then saw that there were two special weapons. One looked like the two replicated versions of Lavi's hammers with lightweight wood…and then he saw a steel replica of Mugan. He looked at his own and saw that it was indeed exact, but his was a unique katana… how would anyone else know about it?

Soon the "auctioneer" came and announced the beginning of the auction. These girls were to be auctioned off? They looked around for a way to save them, but it was no use… This must have been why Komui gave them money. They had to buy them…

"I guess this means we gotta buy them?" Lavi asked reading Kanda's mind. He hated when he did that.

The gathered in the crowd and the announcer said that these girls were sex slaves. They were to be bought and used for whatever pleasure they desired, but the contract is final and they have to "consummate" with them the first night.

Kanda didn't like this idea one bit…but he had to go along with it. It was a mission. He couldn't fail a mission. The first girl up was the Lavi look-a-like.

"She…looks a little like me…I'll take this one ok Yuu?" Lavi said annoying Kanda…Like he'd want her anyways…

"I still don't understand this…But…we gotta save them…" Allen said. Kanda rolled his eyes. He couldn't be THAT innocent could he?

Eventually Lavi won the poor girl named Lauren. Next was a the Moyashi look-a-like with brown hair. Allen won with no problems which made Kanda wonder how he won games and everything so easily…

Finally the third girl came on stage. She was now awake but struggling with all her might to be let go. Before the bidding even began she was making a fuss. She was thrashing and freaking out. She tried to bite the guards, kicked the guards, anything to get away…she reminded Kanda…of himself. It really pissed him off that they were treating her like that. No one should treat anyone like that. He may not be concerned with a lot of things…but this kind of thing he couldn't stand. It was almost as bad as the experimentation the Order did to those in the past.

Kanda jumped on stage and thrust Mugan at the announcer's throat. "I'm offering the rest of my money on her. If anyone else has anything to say about it you have to go through me…If all you want with this is money than I'm giving it to you. I'll take her from here." He said angrily.

The announcer said that she was sold (he was terrified), and the guards tossed the girl at her who was now staring at him blankly but surprised at the same time. Somehow her demeanor changed. She seemed relieved like she knew he had saved her… But also like…she knew him somehow.

The guard stopped them before they left.

"You're coming with me. You must consummate before you leave."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Kanda asked angrily before they thrust two strange bracelets on them both.

"If you don't consummate then you will both explode and die. That simple. That is the rules and you must obey them." The guard said shoving them into a room with a queen bed inside.

Kanda stared at the room then tried to open the door…to find it's locked from the outside and there was no doorknob which meant they were trapped.

"So…we're…trapped…" The girl said finally. She seemed calmer for some reason.

"Yea…so we are…why are you so calm all of a sudden?" he asked her.

"…I'll explain later when the guards aren't eavesdropping in… I think we have no choice but to…do what they want…" she said. Kanda liked her. He usually never likes anyone and that was one thing he lets known. However…this girl reminded him a lot of himself.

Kanda sighed and sat on the bed giving in. He's never had sex before in his life but this time he really didn't have a choice…


	3. Chapter 3

AN: there

Chapter 3: First time for everything

(Brooding exorcists)

Yuki sat next to Yuu on the bed. She didn't know what to make of this… the real Yuu Kanda… she was now his…sex slave? He didn't seem all to please about it either… She didn't want to risk the people out there overhearing anything so she kept her mouth shut. This was now a very awkward situation…who was going to move first? She or Kanda?

Finally Yuu moved over to Yuki. He seemed just as hesitant as she was, but they had to do this or they'd "explode" like the guy said. He started kissing her and slowly pinning her to the bed. Yuki moaned as she started helping Yuu take his jacket off she herself had this sack thing on that they forced her in. Thankfully Yuki was already so attracted to Yuu that she was already…ready…

Yuu knew that neither of them wanted to spend time on foreplay… After he took his pants off he felt her warmth to find it drenching already. _Why is she already this way?_ He thought to himself as he wasted no time in entering her.

Yuki yelped at the sudden pain since it was her first time, but soon wrapped her legs around his waist in order to let him keep going.

Yuu thrusted harder and faster inside of her actually enjoying every moment while Yuki moaned and went with every thrust. Soon the two of them reached their climax. After they had both calmed down something really strange happened.

Yuki, who had originally had a drawn on mark like Yuu's, felt a strange pain coming from that particular spot. All the cuts and bruises she had from the guards went away. What was going on?

Yuki seemed to be confused as well after Yuu pulled out of her, she took the opportunity to check out her mark. It was now not rubbing off and she looked at her closed up wounds.

"Does this mean…I'm…like you now?" she asked him in Japanese.

"What do you mean? How do you know me?" he responded in Japanese as well.

Yuki sighed. In Japanese she explained how in her world she and her group "cosplay" their story and how she is actually a lot like Yuu which is why she chose to be him. She also explained where she was before they knocked her out.

"I see…so you think that might be why you were all chosen? Because of this "cosplay" thing?"

"Yes Kanda…" she said annoyed. "I swear I'm gonna kill them…"

Yuu smirked. "I'm right behind you"

"Arigato." She said laying her head on his chest feeling tired now.

"Your welcome." Yuu replied as they fell asleep

(The bookmen)

Lavi entered the room after being briefed about what these bracelet things did. He shuddered at the thought of him and this innocent girl exploding if they didn't "consummate" their agreement… Lavi was honestly all talk when it came to girls… He loved them sure…but he was going to wait for the right one to have sex with…

He walked in and just as before the frightened girl had a blindfold on. He went over, untied her and took the blindfold off.

"Hey…what's your name?" Lavi asked her. She opened her eyes which were still shut and had a sudden look of surprise.

"Um…my…my name is Lauren…" she said confused. "How…how are you…are you another cosplayer?" she asked him.

"Cosplayer? What's that?" lavi asked confused.

Her eyes widened. "YOUR LAVI?"

"Uh…yea…. How'd you know that?" he asked confused.

Since her arms were unbound she ran and glomped lavi. "OMG YOUR REAL!" she exclaimed.

Suddenly a guard yelled in the room.

"QUIET DOWN SLAVE AND DO YOUR JOB!"

Lauren glared at the door. "jeez… ok mr macho man…well I guess I gotta explain later…since we… gotta do this…consummation…thing…" she said blushing while she was still straddling him.

Lavi smiled. "At least your totally my type. 3"

Lauren smiled even more. "really? Your mine too!" she said excitingly.

Lavi smiled and then started kissing Lauren passionately. Lauren wrapped her arms around him and returned the kiss passionately and wrapped her legs around him as well. The horrible people put her in nothing but rags so she had nothing on underneath and as she rubbed herself against Lavi's now extremely hard manhood she moaned even more as she got even hotter. She immediately started taking off Lavi's clothes as lavi easily took off her rags. Since they were being watched they decided to skip the foreplay as Lavi rammed into Lauren while now on top of her on the bed. She moaned even louder as Lavi started going from a slow and steady pace to a very fast hard pace.

Lauren started screaming causing Lavi to moan even more and go even faster as his erection got bigger and bigger while thrusting inside her. Eventually the two could not take it anymore and the came simultaneously with Lavi inside Lauren. They panted and made out for a second or two when Lauren felt something strange happen. She felt a strange surge go through her and her right eye seemed to feel different.

"Are…you alright?" Lavi asked.

Lauren now opened her eyes to find that her sight in her right eye had been changed. For some reason it was weaker but…just different…

Lavi stared at her and laid next to her. "That's strange…"

"What is?" Lauren asked.

"Your eye…" he said taking of his eyepatch. He was now speaking in the tone she recognized whenever he was being totally serious."It looks like mine now… It's the mark that the apprentice receives so the bookman know that they are the one. Each apprentice has it in a different spot and it has special powers…for some reason…after we…consummated…this thing….you ended up with the same one…"

She looked up and saw a strange symbol on his eye. She put a hand over her own eye in amazement. Why would SHE have this? Was it something about the connection with the bracelets? She knew she and Lavi had some research to do…Hopefully Bookman didn't give HER a hard time either…

(The Moyashi)

Allen entered the room a little anxious. He was supposed to have sex with this girl in order to save her? He…kinda wanted to wait for the right person…it wasn't right what they were doing to these girls, but he had no choice. He had to save this girl. He went over to her and took off the blindfold and untied her.

"Um…hi, I'm Allen Walker." He said nervously. He figured he should introduce himself at the least.

The girl looked at him with her baby blue eyes widely. She seemed as nervous and confused as he was. "How…are you real?"

"Um…huh?" Allen asked confused.

"Uh…well…um…"

"NO SMALL TALK! CONSUMATE OR DIE!" the guard yelled from outside.

"Jeez I don't know who's worse him or master…" the two said together, and then looked at each other weird.

"What, do you have an abusive master too?" Allen asked her.

"Um..well…sorta…she's…I'll explain later…we don't want them to…um…do something to us…heh…" she said worried.

Allen looked down. "Yea…I guess not." The two of them nervously sat closer to each other honestly not wanting to give away their virginity. Finally they decided to start out with a kiss and started to get a little more intimate and so on.

They decided to keep quiet for the rest of the night and talk about who they were and why they know them on the train back home.


End file.
